wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Brock Lesnar
Brock Lesnar ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Das Comeback von The Next Big Thing (Dezember 2011 - Januar 2012) Noch vor der Season Premiere von SmackDown auf dem WGL Network kamen Gerüchte auf, dass Brock Lesnar seine Rückkehr in den Wrestlingring planen soll. Bereits zu Beginn der Show ließ Lesnar die Bombe platzen. Er fuhr mit seinem weißen Hummer in der Arena ein und ließ verdutzte Kommentatoren und Fans zurück. Später in der Show betrat Lesnar dann unter lautem Jubel die Arena und verkündete, wie seine Agenda aussieht – viel Papierkram und noch mehr Gebettle habe ihn schlussendlich überzeugt, zurück zu kehren. Gleich beschwerte er sich über den Mangel eines echten Matches in der Show und drohte Konsequenzen an, sollte sich dieser Zustand nicht bald ändern. Bereits eine Woche später griff er nach einem Match bei SmackDown einen der Involvierten, Alex Riley, an und zerstörte diesen inmitten des Ringes geradezu. Auch auf den neuen GM Mike Adamle hörte er nicht. Lesnar machte klar, dass er das Spotlight will, um jeden Preis. Nachdem klar wurde, dass Lesnar nicht mit sich reden ließ, setzte Adamle mehrere Securities auf ihn an – ohne Erfolg. Lesnar schnappte sich einen Kameramann und schnaubte die Worte „I want my match“ in die Kamera, verschwand dann durch die Zuschauerränge. Bei SD #03 wollte er scheinbar Big Show nach dessen Match attackieren – doch vorher intervenierten Edge und Christian, die Lesnars aggressives Verhalten seit seiner Ankunft in der WGL verurteilten. Nach einem spaßigen Wortgefecht, in das sich auch GM Mike Adamle und Paul Heyman, der Manager von Brock Lesnar, einmischten, wurde für Extreme Rules ein Tag Match zwischen Edge und Christian und Lesnar und Big Show angesetzt. Noch während sich E&C geschockt anblickten, wurden sie von Lesnar und Show zu Boden gestreckt – scheinbar schienen die Beiden sich auf Anhieb gut zu verstehen. Im Main Event besiegte Lesnar den zurückkehrenden Booker T Doch das reichte Lesnar nicht, denn er schlug auf Booker ein, bis dieser zu bluten begann. Die herbei eilenden Ärzte schlug Brock ebenso kompromisslos nieder und schmiss Booker sogar noch mit einem F5 durch das Kommentatorenpult. Beim PPV lief es aber weniger gut für Lesnar und Show: Im TLC Match konnten sich Edge & Christian nach einer harten Schlacht tatsächlich gegen Lesnar & Show durchsetzen. Eine seltsame Allianz bricht auseinander (Januar 2012 - März 2012) Auch nach Extreme Rules teamte Brock Lesnar mit Big Show, doch bereits bei der 5. SmackDown-Ausgabe zeigte sich, dass Lesnar Big Show als Hindernis sah. Dies konnte ihm Paul Heyman zwar anfangs noch ausreden, doch bereits im Royal Rumble Match gab es neuen Zündstoff zwischen den beiden. Als Big Show den Ring betreten wollte, misslang Brock Lesnar ein Angriff und dadurch eliminierte er beinahe seinen eigentlichen Tag Team Partner, der daraufhin wutentbrannt die Halle verließ. Bei Smackdown 7# setzt sich Paul Heyman vor Mike Adamle für Brock Lesnar ein, der aufgrund seines negativen Verhaltens in der Vergangenheit ein schlechtes Ansehen beim General Manager hat. Noch in derselben Show prügelt er seinen ehemaligen Tag-Team Partner The Big Show ins Krankenhaus. Bei der 9. Smackdown Show stellte er klar, dass das Team nur eine Idee von Paul Heyman gewesen sei und er von ihm als Manager enttäuscht sei. Beim Cyber Sunday 2012 kam es dann schließlich zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Kolosse. Die Fans voteten hierbei für ein Hell in a Cell Match und entschieden sich gegen ein Last Man Standing Match und ein Extreme Rules Match. In diesem Match gelang es Lesnar den Sieg zu erringen, nachdem er zuvor The Big Show mit einem F5 durch das Dach des Stahlkäfigs befördert hat. Road to Wrestlemania (März 2012 - April 2012) Bei SD #11 trat Triple H vor die Fans und bestätigte Gerüchte, dass er seine Wrestlingstiefel an den Nagel hängen und sich aus dem aktiven Betrieb zurückziehen wollte. Er führte an, dass er alles erreicht habe, was man erreichen kann – und dass es an der Zeit ist, Platz zu machen für andere Leute. Urplötzlich erschien Brock Lesnar in der Arena und korrigierte Hunter, denn Brock Lesnar hätte er nie 1 on 1 besiegen können. HHH wollte davon aber nichts wissen und verließ die Halle. Lesnar besiegte kurz darauf Alberto Del Rio nach einem harten F5 und unterstrich damit vehement seine Dominanz. Bei Smackdown! #12 - also die Show vor Wrestlemania - trat Lesnar noch einmal Triple H gegenüber um ihn daran zu erinnern das ihm noch ein Name auf seiner Liste fehle, eine Person habe er noch nicht besiegt und dabei handelt es sich um Brock Lesnar! Triple H nahm kurz nach der Provokation Lesnar's die Herausforderung für Wrestlemania an und verkündete, dass es ein Steel Cage Match sein wird! Eine Woche darauf bei Wrestlemania kam es dann zum Aufeinandertreffen der beiden. Nach einer brutalen Schlacht im kolossalem Stahlkonstrukt konnte Triple H als Sieger hervortreten, nachdem er Lesnar den Pedigree verpasste. David gegen Goliath (April 2012 - Mai 2012) Bei Smackdown! #13 tauchten Brock Lesnar und Scott Steiner das erste mal zusammen in den Shows auf, was zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit Daniel Bryan führte. Dieser beklagte sich darüber, dass es Backstage nur Fleisch zum Essen gebe und nichts veganes. Als er sah, dass Lesnar und Steiner um die Ecke kamen, versteckte er sich für kurze Zeit nur um dann Brock und Steiner zu konfrontieren. Er sagte, dass es in ihrem Leben wohl nichts anderes gebe als Fleisch. Diese Worte brachten Steiner und Lesnar dazu, Bryan zu beleidigen und Backstage zusammen zu schlagen. Ein verletzter Bryan blieb zurück bis Kelly Kelly, seine damalige Freundin, um die Ecke kam und nach ihm schaute. Eine Woche später kam es dann erneut zu einer Konfrontation zwischen Daniel Bryan und Brock Lesnar, nur war diesmal Daniel Bryan der Angreifer. Mit einer Eisenstange schlug er Lesnar nieder nur um ihn dann in den Yes-Lock zu nehmen. Nach einiger Zeit kamen Tyson Kidd, Tyler Reks, Brodus Clay und Yoshi Tatsu dazu, um Bryan von Lesnar zu lösen, was sie schlussendlich auch schafften. Nachdem Lesnar merkte, dass er ziemlich blutete stieß er Tyson Kidd weg und vernichtet die 3 anderen Personen, die sich in die Konfrontation eingemischt hatten. Diese Ablenkung konnte Bryan aber zu einem sehr hohem Enzuigiri nutzen, wonach Lesnar KO zu Boden ging und Bryan die Szenerie verließ. Die Show vor Lights Out ist angebrochen und Lesnar und Bryan sollten sich im Büro von Vince McMahon wieder finden. Vince verlangte, dass sie sich vertragen und bis zu Lights Out, dem PPV an dem sie ihr Match bestreiten sollten, keinen Finger an den anderen legen sollten. Bei Lights Out unterlag Lesnar schließlich dem kleinem Veganer, nachdem dieser eine Shooting Star Press einsetzte! Der Weg zum WGL Titel Match (Mai 2012 - Juni 2012) Bei Smackdown! #16 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Brock Lesnar bei King of the Ring gegen den amtierenden WGL Champion Alberto Del Rio um dessen Titel antreten sollte. Später am Abend kam Lesnar wie einige Andere zum Ring um Heath Slater einen F5 zu verpassen, nachdem er einen neuen Vertrag mit John Laurinaitis vereinbarte wenn er Slater heute Schmerzen bereiten würde, was schließlich auch geschah. Bei Smackdown! #17 wurde Lesnar dann vom General Manager persönlich herausgerufen, worauf er auch in die Halle kam. Lesnar und Adamle unterhielten sich bis "The Next Big Thing" sauer wurde, Adamle anschrie und nachdem dieser das immer noch nicht verstehen wollte, einen F5 verpasste. Das veranlasste Del Rio dazu die Stage hinunter zu kommen und Lesnar zu vertreiben. Mit einem Staredown endet diese Ausgabe. Bei Smackdown! #18 kam es zu einem indirekten Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Lesnar und Ricardo Rodriguez was dazu führte, dass Lesnar dem eben Erwähnten mit Schlägen zusetzte bis dieser anfing zu bluten und von Lesnar zu Boden geworfen wurde. Beim folgendem PPV kam es dann zum besagten Titel Match, bei dem Lesnar unterlag und im Cross Armbreaker Del Rio's tappen musste. Der ewige Verlierer (Juni 2012 - Juli 2012) Bei Smackdown! #19, im Interview mit Matt Striker, zeigte Lesnar großes Desinteresse an allem. Dies bewegte ihn nach kurzer Zeit dazu, den Bereich zu verlassen. Keine 3 Schritte weiter stellte sich Booker T in den Weg, um ein Match beim Summerslam vorzuschlagen. welches Lesnar genervt ablehnte und verschwand. Bei Smackdown! #20 konnte er dann Jack Swagger in einem regelrechten Massaker auseinander nehmen, was für ihn der erste Schritt zurück an die Spitze sein sollte. Bei Smackdown! #21 erfuhr Lesnar dann, dass er beim Summerslam ein Match bestreiten werde - gegen Booker T! Dieses Match verlor er dann ebenfalls wie schon einige PPV's bevor, diesmal aber nicht auf normale Weise denn er lies sich disqualifizieren! Er schlug immer und immer wieder auf Booker ein, bis die Security sich dazwischen drängte und Lesnar die Rampe hochschickte. Derweil mussten Booker mit einer Trage aus der Halle getragen werden. Noch am selben Abend reichte Brock Lesnar die Kündigung ein, da er nichts mehr mit der WGL zu tun haben wollte nachdem er gegen Booker T eigentlich fair nach dem Book End verlieren sollte. Brock startet bei UFC durch (Juli 2012 - September 2012) Nach seiner Kündigung wurde es sehr still um den Mann aus Minneapolis, Minnesota, bis er plötzlich bei einem UFC Event auftrat um dort seinen Erzrivalen Alistair Overreem zu bezwingen. Nach dem Fight sprach er noch kurz abfällig über die WGL. Wenige Tage später trat Lesnar erneut im Octagon an um dort Antônio Nogueira zu besiegen. Er sagte zudem, dass es nächste Woche einen besonderen Fight geben solle. Was auch geschah, denn er trat um den UFC World Titel an und zwar gegen niemand anderen als Junior Dos Santos, den er schon in der ersten Runde ausknocken konnte. Während den nächsten Wochen kam es immer wieder zu Sequenzen in denen Lesnar Backstage mit Dana White unterwegs war. Man wollte sogar Jack Swagger für UFC gewinnen, was jedoch an einem festen Vertrag mit der WGL scheiterte. Eine Woche später bei Night of Champions kam es dann zu einem überraschendem Auftritt von Brock Lesnar, der eine Promo von Sheamus unterbrach und diesen nach Strich und Faden verprügelte. Für den Iren setzte es dann auch noch den F5 durch das Kommentatorenpult. Kurz nach dem PPV gab es eine Newsmeldung die besagte, dass Lesnar erneut gegen Junior Dos Santos antreten werde. Der Auslöser dafür sollte der Ausraster beim PPV sein. Zeitgleich mit der 29. Smackdown! Ausgabe fand das UFC Titel Match zwischen Brock Lesnar und Junior Dos Santos statt. Alles verlief ruhig bis plötzlich Batista in das Octagon stürmte und Junior Dos Santos attackierte und dieser dann durch Disqualifikation den Titel von Brock Lesnar zurück gewann. Diese Niederlage machte Lesnar so sauer, dass er Dos Santos eine Gehirnerschütterung verpasste. Back to the WGL und der Wunsch nach richtigen Gegnern (September 2012 - Present) Bei Smackdown! #30 kam es dann zum erneuten Wiedersehen zwischen Vince McMahon, Dana White und Brock Lesnar. In Vince's Büro trafen die Männer aufeinander. Vince bot Lesnar an zurück zur WGL zu kommen, was dieser dann nach kurzem Überlegen annahm. Nachdem er zurück bei der WGL war drohte er White, bis dieser sofort aus dem Büro verschwand. Es dauert nicht lange bis Vince Brock Lesnar das Match gegen Batista bei Uncensored gab. Dennoch wollte Lesnar eine besondere Stipulation, und zwar ein KO Match gegen Batista, was McMahon schließlich auch absegnete. Am Ende der Show kam Lesnar erneut heraus nur um zu sehen wie Batista gegen Evan Bourne gewann. Lesnar sprach immer wieder den Satz: "Bald ist es vorbei!" aus bis die Show endetete. Schließlich konnte Brock Lesnar bei Uncensored siegreich sein und Brock Lesnar bezwingen. In den Folgewochen trat er gegen mehrere Leute an, die er aber binnen weniger Minuten besiegte. Darunter waren u.A. The Miz, Booker T und zu guter Letzt auch noch Santino Marella. Bei der Survivor Series kam es schließlich zum Comeback von Paul Heyman an Brock Lesnar's Seite. Zusammen hielten die beiden eine Ansprache vor den Fans und sagten, dass die "Brock-Ära" wieder in vollem Gange sei! Bei Smackdown! #34 gab es dann erneut ein Interview mit Matt Striker. In diesem sagte Lesnar, dass er nicht auf das Gold aus sei, da er schon die höchsten Titel gewonnen habe, er wolle nur einen richtigen Gegner! Privatleben * ist seit Mai 2006 mit der früheren WGL Diva Rena Mero(Sable) verheiratet und hat zwei Söhne, Turk(*2009) & Duke(*2010) * studierte an der Universität von Minnesota * 1998 NCAA Champion im Ringen * ist Privat sehr gut mit dem früheren WCW Champion Scott Steiner ''' und dem WGL Superstar '''Daniel Bryan befreundet * war UFC Heavyweight Champion * leidenschaftlicher Fleischesser * geht in seiner Freizeit gerne Jagen Gossip * hat Backstage den Ruf eines Bullys, was er zusammen mit Scott Steiner '''mehrfach unter Beweis stellte * kündigte seinen hoch dotierten WGL Vertrag aus Frust, nachdem er nach einer langen Niederlagen Serie bei PPV's auch gegen '''Booker T clean verlieren sollte * Cover Superstar des Videospiels "WGL 13" Typische Aktionen *(Triple)-Powerbomb *Running Powerslam *Running Corner Shoulder Block *Multible Suplex Varianten (German, Dragon, Snap usw.) *Takedown w/ Strikes Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title (4x) Eigenschaften Seine Stats wurden bislang nicht verändert, weil er von Haus aus einen OVR von über 92 hat - nur unter dieser Grenze sind Stat Updates aus der SHOPZONE überhaupt erlaubt. Kategorie:Superstars